


A silence has fallen over the Burrow

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: The halls of the Burrow, normally so noisy, are now silent. Short post-war ficlet.





	A silence has fallen over the Burrow

A silence has fallen over the many floors of the Burrow. Well, to say it is a silence is unfair – for many a sigh and sob are heard from the house – and perhaps, it is even unkind. For noting a silence like the one haunting the normally noisy cluttered halls and rooms is, in essence, to disapprove of it. One would not want nor expect the Burrow to be silent, so pointing out that it is seems in bad spirit. However, it can not be denied; a silence has fallen over the Burrow.

The brooms still sweep, and the dishes still wash themselves, but they have all been charmed not to make any noise as they do so. The silence, however unkind, is wanted. The Weasleys can not find it in themselves to live in a noisy house, to continue as it was, to continue as if nothing happened. The chickens outside have been hexed into silence, and the ghoul in the attic has not reared his head. Even that shadow of a dead man, who has never been silent for a day since he moved into the Burrow, feels there is something wrong. The dining room clock ticks in silence these days, even now that it is missing one of its hands. The clock reminded Molly of their loss, so its ticking was the first sound to disappear from the Burrow. Well, the second sound: the first was Fred’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarai for proofreading!


End file.
